


Edge of the Bubble

by Toolfish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toolfish/pseuds/Toolfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic based off the prompt Write a mini-story (100 to 250 words) that begins with: “They had nothing to say to each other.”<br/>I may have gone over the limit of words just a smidgen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of the Bubble

They had nothing to say to each other. Absolutely nothing. Eridan had expected yelling, screaming, accusations, possibly even attacking, but he hadn’t expected this. The silence was worse than anything that could be said, and he would honestly prefer Karkat to just punch him or scream at him or anything other than the silent treatment. It hurt him. He knew he deserved this though, he wasn’t worthy of being spoken to by the leader he had so long looked up to, yet he still stared at the boy, waiting for him to turn his blank eyes on him with that silly half-smile of his that managed to melt Eridan every time.

To put it quite simply, he was scared; terrified of what would happen if he broke the fragile silence. To see that mouth turned down, scarred into a constant look of fear and betrayal with his fucking mutant blood dripping over his teeth and black lips as if his body was filled with an infinite river of the blood he hated so much. Ironic is what it was; ironic and sickening. Eridan’s stomach churned at the thought of that blood dripping over the red, sweatsuit-like God tier outfit of him. This would be once again ironic with the symbol of a bleeding gash on the chest.

Still, he dared to move closer. He dared to place his hand on Karkat’s shoulder and attempt to say something— though he choked up and only managed to get out a mix of “Hello” and “I’m sorry”, so that it sounded something similar to “Hello, sorry.” And the blood that constantly poured over the slightly opened mouth and the blank gaze still took him by surprise. It took them both by surprise. Karkat raised his eyebrows in a question at him, as if in awe of the whole thing. But when their dead gazes locked, all their calm composure broke and they met in a simoltaneous embrace. Their arms tangled in a mess, both their bodies shaking from tears and fears unvoiced.

As the shaking finally dropped and their bodies lay pushed together in a gentle, nervous, awkward hug, Karkat looked up at Eridan, his mouth turning up despite the scars around the edges meant to make him look in constant terror, and Eridan couldn’t help but notice no blood spilled out any more. All the pain healed by the echoing silence and the pity that caused their faces to flush as if they were still immature wrigglers receiving a simple compliment from a silly flush-crush.

Perhaps, Eridan thought, the dream bubbles might not be so bad after all.


End file.
